Wanted
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: After season 2, Allan goes to Locksley Manor to check on an old friend, secrets are uncovered and now Allan is confused which place he should call home, Sherwood Forest with his gang of outlaws and friends, or Locksley Manor with Sir Guy of Gisborn


When he had left Sir Guy of Gisborne, and the Sheriff, he didn't expect what had happened to Marian in the Holy land, he thought he could leave and be done with it, save King Richard and go back to Sherwood Forest with the gang as always, but in this sad case, Marian had been killed by Guys blade.

Allan wasn't one of her biggest fans they didn't always see eye to eye but this aside he didn't want her to die, especially by the hands of his former employer the man he would never until this moment admit to being a friend.

Allan, somehow had managed to leave the camp in the middle of the night without the others knowing, he entered through the Open upstairs window of Locksley Manor, and made his way down the stairs and towards the sitting room.

At the base of the stair case, he could see the glow of a fireplace around the corner, taking a glance from his hiding place, he saw none other than Sir Guy of Gisborne, standing by the flames prodding it with a fireplace poker, his long hair pulled back with a string, the strands too short to put away tucked behind his ears, he was wearing leather black pants and a black tunic.

He didn't seem to be baring any weapons, except the fireplace poker gripped in his slender fingers,

Allan took a breath emerging from the dark and quietly approached him, Guy put the poker on its stand and stood glaring into the flames.

"Are you going to talk, or just watch me." He grumbled, then turned his drooped head in his direction. Allan was taken aback by his appearance, dark circles under his eyes, he stood slumped over, self consciously almost, a way Allan had never seen him look before.

He turned away, starring back at the flames.

"Did you come to kill me?" he asked nonchalantly.

Allan hesitated. "If so, go on and be done with it." Guy added.

"No." Allan swallowed. "I didn't come to kill you."

"Then why _did_ you come?" he asked huskily

"Well.." Allan hesitated and shrugged.

"Answer me, Traitor." He demanded, Allan looked down.

"Look Giz, I just came to check up on you is all." He explained and leaned against the doorframe with no reply, Guy glanced over his shoulder with one eye, then folded his arms over his chest, not proudly, but almost vulnerably.

"Its all a mess in'it." Allan continued resting his head against the wall.

"Yeah." Guy grumbled, then turned and walked towards him, Allan feeling a little on edge stood straight Guy just looked at him before sitting down on a nearby couch, he slumped over and put his face in his hands.

Allan looked down, relaxing since he realized Guy was not interested in hurting him, he sat next to him and sighed mimicking his position on the couch.

"Giz, had I known what you'd be going through I never woulda left ya." Allan replied with concern for his fallen companion.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Allan, Marian is dead and I will be soon." He replied, looking down.

"Now, don't be talkin like that." Allan corrected.

"I want to die." He grumbled.

"You'll be up and knockin'em dead in no time." Allan tried to encourage sitting up straight.

Guy looked at the floor, his hands resting on the back of his neck.

"If you had any idea what I've done, what has been done to me." He said shaking his head and began to sob, this huge man so many people came to fear was curled in a ball on a sofa weeping, Allan's heart wrenched in his chest.

"I know what you've done, Giz, but whats been done to ya, I don't." Allan replied placing a comforting hand on his should which he flinched away from.

"You don't want to know, if you knew you would want me dead too." He said as his hands fisted.

"Tell me." He insisted. Guy hesitated for some time, his fingers tangled into his hair as he fisted them as if he wanted to pull his own hair out, Allan winced at the sight.

"The Sheriff." He hesitated. "Vasey." He continued choking back a tear before looking back into Allan's focused eyes, lowering his hands to rest on his knees.

"Since I was just a boy." He continued, his eyes shifting from Allan's to the floor as he spoke.

"What. Guy?" he urged.

"He's done things to me, horrible things a child should never go through." He continued, his brows furrowed and a tear fell from his eye, before looking to the floor.

"Horrible things, Giz?" Allan asked unsure of what kind of things he had done.

Guys hands fisted and his arms rippled in hatred, he looked up into his eyes, Allan saw the pure terror and hatred in his expression.

"He-he molested me, raped me!" Guy explained in an angry manner before covering his face with his palms and weeping harshly, leaning over and putting his head against Allan's chest.

"Oh Giz, I didn't know." Allan replied, hesitating before he wrapped his arms around him, holding the weeping man close.

"God, Allan." Guy sobbed. "I've never told anyone." He continued.

Allan in total shock held him tighter.

"I want to die, cant you see now, why I want to die?" He asked bitterly.

"Yeah, I actually can, Giz." He replied, Guy removed his hands from his face then wrapped his arms around Allan's waist.

"I've got you." Allan assured him.

After rocking him for a while Guy's sobbing and shuttering succeeded he slowly pulled away enough to look to Allan's face, their eyes meeting, Guy gripped the collar of Allan's tunic.

"Please, I beg of you, tell no one of this." He pleaded, Allan nodded swiftly.

"My lips are sealed." He admitted

"Promise me." He begged.

Allan swallowed hard. "I promise."

Guy wiped his eyes, and sniffed back tears, before standing and pacing the room, Allan watched as he kept his head down and paced back and forth, Allan's eyes misty, after hearing that kind of news how could you not feel compassion for the victim, even if the victim is as cruel and harsh as Sir Guy of Gisborne.

Guy was quite distraught. Especially now that he had spilled his guts to an outlaw, a traitor one of Robin Hood's very own men.

Allan stood and stopped him from pacing the room, grabbing him by the arms on both sides.

"Guy, its okay, I'm not going to tell anyone." Allan assured him almost as if he could read his mind. "I may be an outlaw, but no man would betray you with that sort of news." Allan added.

Guy nodded slowly, before lifting his head to look him in the eye. "You shouldn't be ashamed you were just a boy, a boy who could do nothing." He comforted.

"I wish that could be enough, Allan." He replied, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Me too." Allan added quietly.

Guy hesitated a moment, but when he looked into his eyes those warm aqua-blue eyes he had learned to love Guy gained the strength to do what he couldn't for so long.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Anything."

"Why did you leave?" he asked looking down into his eyes.

"Because, I felt unwanted here." He admitted looking around him. "I don't know how many times I lied to myself saying it was for king and country." He admitted looking to the ground, his hands still on either side of Guy.

"But you were wanted, Allan, still wanted." Allan's brows furrowed in confusion.

Just then Guy slowly wrapped his arms around his abdomen fingers feeling his back on the way.

"Giz.." Allan was about to ask what he was doing when he was interrupted.

"Shh." Guy cooed placing two fingers over his mouth to quiet him. "Sometimes you talk too much." He said, Allan looked even more confused, and tried to pull away, Guy tightened his grip around his waist pressing his pelvis against him, Allan felt his hot body against his stomach and legs, his heart started beating quicker, Guys breath hot on his protruding nose, Guy smoothly ran his hand up Allan's taught arm to the back of his head, his fingers hotly brushed through his thick auburn locks.

"Stop." Allan whispered as Guys forehead touched with his, he began to struggle, when Guys lips met his, soft, warm and gentle. Allan at first resisted until he closed his eyes and began to enjoy the taste.

He parted his orange lips and kissed him back, just as passionately.

Allan's hands moved to Guy's chest and rested there, Guy took Allans bottom lip between his teeth, then suckled it, Allan moaned into him, as his hand snuck beneath Guys shirt, Guy slipped his tongue between Allan's teeth and tasted his mouth from the inside, Allan had never felt so alive and disgusted at once, he didn't know if he should moan or scream, the moan won out as Guy rubbed his body against his hotly, Guy slowly pulled away his lips retreating sweetly relaxing his grip around Allan's waist knowing he wouldn't run.

Still holding him close, Allan blushed and looked down ashamed that he liked what was happening,

Guy placed his mouth by Allan's ear "Do you know now, that I wanted you with me?" Guy whispered softly as his hand felt down his spine to the small of his back. Allan nodded, bringing his hands around Guys neck, getting used to the idea and feeling of being with a man, massaging his neck between his fingers, Allan's expression changed quickly from adoration, his brows furrowed as he pulled away in disgust, Guy allowed him to slip away afraid that if he pushed too hard he may lose him forever.

"This is wrong." Allan said brushing his hands through his hair, stepping back, Guy watched him concerned, Allan thumped against the wall. "This is so wrong." He repeated.

"Allan…" Guy addressed reaching out and placing his hand on the boys head, Allan looked up into his corruptors eyes.

"Don't touch me." Allan begged weakly in confusion turning his head away.

"Allan please, I care about you." He said softly stepping toward him placing hands on Allan's biceps stepping dangerously close to him he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"Guy, I don't know what to think." He admitted no longer rejecting his advances completely, he rested his head against the large mans chest.

"What do _you_ want Allan?" Guy asked smoothly encouraging him to make a decision. "One word from you will silence me forever." Guy added, kissing him delicately on the cheek next to his ear, moving down to his jaw then neck, Allan sighed as his tense shoulders relaxed to his gentle embrace, Guy softly stroking his neck and back, sensing no tension from Allan, Guy, leant in for another kiss, Allan accepted easy enough, taking a hand and freeing Guys silky black hair from its bonds and running his fingers through it, Guy smiled into the kiss.

Allan wrapped his arms around his neck, breaking the kiss, Allan's blue eyes sparkled up at him, Guys sparkled back.

"I've never done anything like this before," he said and looked down with a boyish charm, then looked into Guys beautiful blue eyes. "I think its time for some adventure." Allan admitted, Guy smirked

"Its time the under dogs felt _appreciated_ don't you think?" Guy asked flirtingly, Allan nodded and took him by the hand and led him towards the bedroom, Guy followed him stomping up the stairs, Allan glancing back at his lover now and then.

Allan opened the door to Guys bed chamber he remembered where everything was from when he and Guy worked together, he entered the door as Guy followed turning around and stepping backwards toward the bed eyeing Gisborne from the floor up.

"I gotta admit something, Giz, I have always been a bit jealous of you." He said and bit his bottom lip, "a body like that, men would die for." He added, Guy smirked.

"Well Allan, its yours to have, so come and claim it." Guy replied darkly, taking his slim fingers and pulling his shirt up slowly from its hem revealing tight abs, and chest, as Allan watched, still unsure of how to feel, what he was about to do was against everything he had ever thought before but the pure erotic feeling was enough, he began to feel a stirring in his loins as he stepped back slowly from his seducer, a feeling he had long been denied, Guy finished off his shirt tossing it to the floor aside him.

Allan found his heels had bumped against the bed footboard his boots clunking against it, his breathing quickened as his nerves began to grow uneasy.

Guy began on his trousers, Allan watched as his eyes widened, Guy didn't seem to have any trouble revealing every inch of his body without hesitation, Allan on the other hand was feeling quite shy at the moment, Guy pulled his belt from its loops and dropping it to the floor, Guy noticed Allan was feeling a bit uneasy, he reached out stroking Allan's cheek gently and closed the distance between them, Allan looked up into his face and took a deep shuttering breath, Guy softly ran his hand down his chest and under his tunic slowly lifting it over his head, Allan's chest heaved with breath, Guy knew he was nervous and uneasy, but over all ready for some relief, he pulled his shirt over his head, and looked upon his pale flesh hungrily, Allan looked down self consciously.

"Your beautiful." Guy complemented sweetly, gripping him by the hip bones on both sides, Allan lifted his head to look into Guy's eyes, and smiled softly.

"I try." He replied jokingly, Guy smirked pushing his pelvis against Allan's lowered stomach, Allan knew immediately Guy was just as hard as he had gotten, Allan ran his hands down Guys chest.

"We'll take it nice and slow." Guy comforted, sneaking a hand to the waist band of Allan's pants, Allan nodded, as Guy untied them gently, they fell loose low on his stomach, Guy kissed him on the neck, and shoulder.

"I've never been with anyone so young." Guy commented.

Allan's brows furrowed from his remark, as he pulled away slowly.

"Have you been with a lot of men?" he asked a bit hurt by the knowledge he had thought he was the only male Guy ever wanted in that way.

"No." he replied as he looked down into his eyes. "Only one other." He added bitterly. Referring to his abuser, Allan understood immediately whom he was speaking of.

"Sorry Giz." He replied then kissed him gently, Guy kissed him in return.

"Take me." Allan whispered seductively in his ear, Guy grinned.

- - - - - - - -

Guy stood in front of his mirror as he washed his face, now wearing his boots and trousers, he dried his face with a towel, when he saw Allan approaching him in the mirror, hugging him from behind, Allan sighed.

"What a couple eh?" Allan said as they looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Yeah, What a couple." Guy agreed. Allan kissed him on the arm as they stood there. "Well, Giz, I reckon the gang has already noticed me missin, I best be gettin back." Allan announced as he slipped away and went to sit on the bed and put his boots on, Guy turned around and watched him.

"Why are you going back?" he asked, hanging the towel up.

Allan hesitated until he was done with his boots.

"Giz, I didn't expect this to happen alright." He answered.

"But it did, you don't have to go."

"Yes I do." He answered and stood. "Look, last night was…amazing but I don't belong here, anymore than you belong in the forest." He said and looked down.

"You belong where your wanted, Allan." He replied, seemingly hurt by what he had said.

"Guy, I have to go." Allan said as he stood turning away towards the dresser to put his shirt on and then strapping on his sword.

"Allan, stay here, with me." Guy pleaded grabbing his hands and turning him around.

"And work for the Sheriff again? No, he'd never take me back." He answered.

"You don't have to work for him, just stay with me, here in my house. I have miles of land, you can ride whatever horse you like, eat to your hearts content, have a warm bed, nice cloths, anything you want, as long as your with me." Guy pleaded then kissed the back of Allan's knuckles.

"Like some kind of house wife, no!" He replied pulling away. "I wont live that way, besides if the Sheriff doesn't welcome me back, you will be socializing with an outlaw, I wont put you in that kind of danger." He said as he stepped back.

"Allan, I beg you, you're my only friend, my lover, please don't go back there, don't leave me alone, to rot here, if I have all of this and no one to share it will, I have nothing." Guy pleaded teary eyed.

"No, Guy, I need to think." Allan replied turning away and setting his hands on window frame looking outside.

Guy looked down sadly. "Do you know who sound like, Allan?" Guy asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Allan turned to face him.

"I'm not Marian," he said sternly. "just look at me, look who your talking to mate, I'm Allan, you know me as a traitor, a filthy outlaw, Guy, treat me like I should be." He said and looked down, rubbing his forehead between his fingers "I have to go now." He added and grabbed his pack to leave, Guy grabbed him by the bicep.

"I forbid you to go." He said as his grip tightened, Allan looked from Guy's hand to his face.

"Please, don't make this any harder than it has to be." He pleaded, Guy slowly released him his hand falling to his side, Allan relaxed a little, touching Guys cheek tenderly.

"You made me feel priceless, Guy, I'll come back to you." He assured him and kissed him gently before pulling away and leaving from the front door, Guy looked down for a moment before throwing a fit and shouting, in anguish he was once again alone.


End file.
